


The alternate lives of one Tony Stark

by HonorSkywalker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angel!Tony, God!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark . . . ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An uncanny resemblance or . . . ?


	2. Tony Stark . . . Angel?

 

 

 


End file.
